Garden Gnomes!
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: (Yami) Bakura, Yami, and I get to blow up GARDEN GNOMES! And...We watch my lava lamp for an hour... Bakura wants to eat my cat... You know, the normal stuff. Review with ideas for what we should blow up after the garden gnomes! ENJOY MY MORTALS!{UPDATE}
1. Default Chapter

KK: ^^ TA-DAAAAAAA...um...I really have nothing to follow up on that...hm...  
  
****** A day later ******  
  
KK: O_O! Oh, ...um.enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing to say.  
  
KK: T_______T *Pulls gun to disclaimer's head*  
  
Disclaimer: (((O___O))) Um, she doesn't own YuGiOh...nope.  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Reader: Um...O_o *inches away*  
  
KK: T_____T Get BACK here! *Ties Reader to chair*  
  
Reader: O__O!!! *Is forced to read*  
  
~~*~~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~~*~~  
  
KK: *Is watching lava lamp* ^^ Pretty...  
  
Bakura: HOLLY CRAP! There's LAVA in there! O_O  
  
KK: -___-;;; That's why they call it a LAVA lamp and-HEY! How the hell did you get here?!  
  
Bakura: Um...Air Canada!  
  
KK: O_o You took, a PLANE?  
  
Bakura: Ya, I could see my house from up there! ^__^  
  
KK: Where'd you get the money?  
  
Bakura: You needed money?  
  
KK: O_____O  
  
Yami: At least *I* had money!  
  
KK: O_O YOU'RE here to?  
  
Yami: _YES_ When I heard Bakura was going to a lava lamp, I had to come.  
  
KK: Uh-HUH... Why didn't you just buy/steal one?  
  
Bakura: They didn't have a RED one!  
  
Yami: He likes red...-__-;;;  
  
Bakura: RED! WHERE?! WWWWHHHEEERRREE...?!  
  
KK: O__O!! Um, in the lava lamp...  
  
Bakura: ^^ *Looks at lava lamp*  
  
Yami: How'd they get the lava in there without burning themselves?  
  
KK: It's really just wax...  
  
People: O______________O!! CURSE YOU KK! YOU RUINED THE MAGIC!! *runs away sobbing*  
  
KK: *Blink, stare*  
  
Bakura: Pretty red...O.O  
  
KK's Mom: KK! Aneko is here!  
  
KK: O__O Uh-oh. YAMI! HIIIIIDDDEEE!  
  
Yami: *raises eyebrow* Why?  
  
Aneko: *Enters KK's room* Hi KK, I'm just here to-*Spots Yami* O_O!! GASP! It's Yami! EEEEEEEEHIHEHIHEHHEHEIIEHEIEHEIEHEIEHEEEEE! ^___________^ *Hugs Yami*  
  
All but Aneko: (((O____O)))  
  
Yami: Let...go...O_O  
  
Aneko: NEVA! T__T *Continues to hug*  
  
Yami: *Is losing air* Gasp...can't...breath...@__@  
  
Aneko: EHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEEEEE! ^_____^  
  
Yami: *Is out cold* @__@  
  
Aneko: Yami..? YAMI! O_O! I _KILLED_ YAMI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *sob*  
  
KK's Mom: Ok Aneko, time to leave. ^^ *Pushes Aneko out the door*  
  
Aneko: NOOOOO! YYYYAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! O__O *Is driven away* NOOOOOOOOOO-pause-OOOOOO-pause-ooooo...  
  
Yami: *Gets up* Is she gone? O_O  
  
Bakura: Yep.  
  
KK: O_o You we're ACTING?  
  
Yami: Yep! ^^  
  
KK: Never underestimate a person who's hair deifies gravity...-__-;;  
  
*******An hour later *******  
  
All: *Have watched the lava lamp for about an hour*  
  
Bakura: It's not moving fast enough...T__T  
  
Yami: I can fix that! *picks up lava lamp by the cold glass*  
  
KK: O_o! What are you doing...?  
  
Yami: Making it go faster! ^^ *shakes it*  
  
Bakura: O_________________________________O  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: You shouldn't have done that...O_O  
  
Yami: O_o? * slowly sets lava lamp down*  
  
Lava lamp's lava: *Separate into tiny bits, never to be joined together again*  
  
Lava Lamp: *Is ruined*  
  
KK: You shook my lava lamp...  
  
Yami: O____O  
  
KK: YOU shook my LAVA LAMP!  
  
Bakura: O_O *Hides under bean bag chair*  
  
Yami: (O_____O)  
  
KK: YOU _SHOOK_ MY LAVA LAMP!!!!!!!! T____________________________T  
  
Yami: ((((((O_____O))))))  
  
Bakura: Dead man walking...  
  
******* At Some school...somewhere... *******  
  
Teacher: And what does Yami equal, class?  
  
Class: Dead Man Walking! ^^  
  
Teacher: Very good! ^_^  
  
******* Back to Dead Man Wa- I mean Yami *******  
  
KK: T_______________________________T DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! *Attacks Yami*  
  
Yami: O___O! *Is attacked*  
  
Bakura: Told you...-__-;  
  
KK: Die, die, die DDDIIIEEE! T___T  
  
Yami: @___@  
  
Bakura: *Pries KK Off Yami, and keeps a hold of her*  
  
KK: *Waving arms* THE GRAVITY DEFYING HAIRED ONE MUST DDDDIIIIIEEE! T_____T  
  
Bakura: -_____-;;; *Hits a certain pressure point on KK with side of hand*  
  
KK: LET GO OF ME!!! I MUST KILL YAMI AND I...I... * Hit pressure point affects kick in* I...I like you...^__^ *Hugs Bakura*  
  
Yami: *Is conscious* *Spots KK* (((((O_O)))))  
  
KK: *Spots Yami* I like you to...^__^ *Hug*  
  
Yami: O___o  
  
KK: ^_____^  
  
Yami: What'd you do to her?  
  
Bakura: Pressure point.  
  
Yami: Right...  
  
KK: I like EVERYBODY! ^_^ I like you! *Hugs Bakura* And you! *Hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: O__O I think I liked her better when she was scary...  
  
Bakura: Ya...O_o  
  
KK: ^_______^ HUUUGGGGGG! *Hugs both of them*  
  
Yami: ((O_O)) When does this effect END?  
  
Bakura: I don't know....O_O  
  
KK: I love the birds, and the clouds, and the lava lamps-O_O T___T MY LAVA LAMP!  
  
Yami: ((O______O)))  
  
KK: THE GRAVITY DEFYING HAIRED ONE MUST DIE! T___T *Tackles Yami*  
  
Yami: *Is tackled* HHHELLPPP! @__@  
  
Bakura: -____-;; AGAIN I must save the pharaoh's ass...*Pulls out a red lava lamp*  
  
KK: DIE! DIE! DI- O_O a lava lamp! ^^  
  
Bakura: *Gives it to KK* Here ya go.  
  
KK: ^^ Thankies! *Puts new lava lamp in place of old one* HUUUGG! ^_____^ *Hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura: O_O!! Um... ya... *Pats KK head*  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Yami: What do we do now? O_O  
  
Bakura: Eat? *eyes cat*  
  
Cat: (((O__O)))  
  
KK: NOOOOO! MY kitty! *hugs kitty* Marbles is MY kitty, you no eaty her! T_T  
  
Marbles: O_oU *Runs into the backyard*  
  
Yami: we could watch the lava lamp again!  
  
Bakura: We could eat.  
  
Yami: T__T You ALWAYS want to eat.  
  
Bakura: And you ALWAYS want to watch the lava lamp!  
  
Yami: And you ALWAYS want to argue with me!  
  
Bakura: *raises eyebrow* Your point?  
  
Yami: *sigh* Dolt...  
  
KK: We could blow up garden Gnomes! ^^  
  
Bakura & Yami: ((O__O))  
  
KK: Well, we could!  
  
Bakura: I think we should...BLOW UP GARDEN GNOMES!  
  
KK: O_O I kinda just said tha-  
  
Yami: What a good idea! ^^ Glad Bakura thought of it.  
  
KK: T__T But I just-  
  
Bakura: Yep, I agree, it is a good idea.  
  
KK: T_______T Don't make me-  
  
Yami: Well, lets take Bakura's good idea and blow up Garden Gnomes!  
  
KK: T____________T *Punches Yami in the head*  
  
Yami: @__@  
  
Bakura: O_O Ok, it was your idea!  
  
KK: DAMN STRAIGHT! T_T  
  
Yami: Ow, my head...@_@  
  
Bakura: Ok, let's take _KK's_ good idea and blow up some Gnomes!  
  
KK: ^^ Ok. *Drags slightly injured Yami with her*  
  
~~*~~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~~*~~  
  
KK: ^^ Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Yami: X__x  
  
Bakura: YAY! WE GET TO BLOW UP GARDEN GNOMES! ^__^  
  
KK: Yep, in the next chapter. ^^ Review PWEASE! O_O Pleasey Weazy...?  
  
Bakura: And please send suggestions for what else we should bow up!  
  
MESSAGE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO FLAME: Congratulations! You, by flaming, have just:  
  
A) Volunteered your house to be blown up! B) Won a time span of this story for you to be made fun of! And, last but not least! C) I will track you down, and kill you! No, I didn't say that. It was all in your mind. T___T 


	2. PAPA GNOMES HAVE SUPER POWERS!

Bakura: Do we get to blow things up NOW? T__T  
  
KK: FINE! O_O  
  
Yami: About time...o.O  
  
KK: ON TO THE CHAPTER! ^^  
  
~~*~~***********************************~~*~~  
  
Bakura, Yami & KK: *Are walking, in search for lawn gnomes*  
  
Bakura: We've been walking for HOURS! When are we gonna find those lawn gnomes? T__T  
  
Yami: Ya...I'm getting tired...@__@I think my wounds have wounds on them...  
  
KK: Ew...O_o Anyway, stop complaining! I know a house where there is lawn gnomes.  
  
Yami & Bakura: Where?? O__O  
  
KK: ELIZABETH'S HOUSE!  
  
Bakura: WHO?! O_o  
  
KK: ELIZABETH WHITING! Or however you spell it. Anyway, she has a BUNCH of lawn gnomes! ^^  
  
Yami: You don't like this "Elizabeth", do you?  
  
KK: Nope! ^^  
  
Bakura: Why...?  
  
KK: Here's my impression of Liz:  
  
LOOK AT ME! I ASK PEOPLE WHETHER OR NOT I'M PRETTY 'CAUSE I HAVE A LOW SELF- ESTEEM! I ASK STUPID QUESTIONS THAT HAVE NO MEANING! AND I JUMP AT VERY LITTLE SOUND! AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE IN THE WILD FOR 2 SECONDS! I WOULD DIE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK TO ANYONE! O_O (O_O No offence to anyone that is like that. I don't dislike you, I dislike Liz.)  
  
KK: T___T PURE! EVIL!  
  
Bakura & Yami: O__O  
  
KK: Oh, look, we're at Liz's house! OFF TO THE GNOMES! MWAHAHAHA! *runs towards lawn*  
  
Yami: O_o Well, at least it isn't contagios..  
  
Bakura: EEEEEEHEHEHEHE! LAWN GNOMES! ^___^ *runs off*  
  
Yami: O_O -__-;;  
  
KK: *Runs over to a lawn Gnome* Mwahahaha! *Pulls out fire cracker*  
  
Bakura: O_O!! Note To Self, get more fire crackers. I seem to have run out of them-HEY! THAT KID STOLE MY FIRE CRACKERS! T__T *Runs to KK*  
  
Yami:*Sigh* *Walks towards KK*  
  
KK: *tapes fire cracker to gnome*  
  
Gnome: O____O!!  
  
Bakura: GIMMIE BACK THAT FIRE CRACKER! T_T  
  
KK: O_O! NO! *runs in bushes by gnomes*  
  
Bakura: T__T *runs after KK into bushes*  
  
Yami: -____-;;;;; *walks into the bush*  
  
KK: Here we go...  
  
Bakura: Fine, keep the fire cracker. Just blow up that Gnome.  
  
KK: Ok! ^^ *Pushes Button*  
  
Gnome: *Explodes* X___x  
  
KK & Bakura: ^____^ WEEEE!  
  
Yami: Wee...O_o  
  
KK: LETS DO ANOTHER ONE! ^___^  
  
Bakura: OK! ^_^  
  
Bakura & KK: *walk toward baby Gnome*  
  
Baby Gnome: (((O__O)))  
  
Yami: *Follows* I don't think we should be doing this...we might get in trouble...O_O  
  
Bakura: Aw, come on...wittle Pharaoh afwaid?  
  
Yami: T__T I'm NOT afraid, I just don't think-  
  
KK: But you are afwaid, wittle baby want a bottle?  
  
Yami: T____T I'm just saying-  
  
Bakura: Better go home Yami, I hear you mommy calling you.  
  
Bakura & KK: *Burst out laughing*  
  
Yami: T____________T Well, if you want to blow up that little gnome, then I'll just have to beat you to it! *Steps on baby gnome*  
  
Baby Gnome: O___O *Breaks* X___x  
  
KK & Bakura: O_O You shouldn't have done that....  
  
Yami: O_o Why...?  
  
Papa Gnome: *Watched Yami step on Baby Gnome* O__O GORGE! T__T *Walks towards Yami*  
  
KK: You're in for it now, Papa gnomes are known to have super powers... O_O  
  
Yami: S-super powers? O_O  
  
Bakura: Yep...O__O  
  
Papa Gnome: T___T *Walks up to Yami* YOU KILLED GORGE!  
  
Yami: Yes, YES I DID! T__T  
  
Papa Gnome: O_O Why? WHY??  
  
Yami: *points to KK & Bakura* They we're going to blow him up! O_o ............... I wanted to make his suffering...short...  
  
Papa Gnome: O____O *turns to KK & Bakura* YOU WERE GOING TO _BLOW_ HIM _UP_?  
  
KK: *Looks appalled* I would NEVER do such a thing! How DARE you accuse me of doing that! T__T  
  
Yami: But I just saw you-  
  
Bakura: Neither would I. *Shakes head* What a CHILDISH thing to do! T__T  
  
Papa Gnome: *Turns back to Yami* Well?  
  
Yami: But she-but I-but he-And I-I...WAAAAHHH! I'M NOT LYING! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! Why won't anyone believe me...? ;_;  
  
Papa Gnome: Now, you stupid...CATUS HEAD! You will PAY for what you have done!  
  
Yami: Wait a minute...CATUS HEAD?! T__T STUPID??  
  
Papa Gnome: HEY! Shut up! I'm TRYING to put a curse on you! You stupid baby.  
  
Yami: BABY?! T__T  
  
Papa Gnome: I curse that for one hundred years, your empty mind will be-  
  
Yami: EMPTY MIND?!?!? T_____T  
  
Gnome: YES! Empty mind! Now, on with the curse...  
  
Yami: T______________T *Steps on Papa Gnome*  
  
Papa Gnome: O__O!! *Is stepped on* *Brakes* X___x  
  
Bakura & KK: O___O Woah...  
  
KK: Awww... Why'd you step on him? We could have kept him in a jar and asked for wishes! O_O  
  
Yami: Well, he was just pissing me off.  
  
Papa Gnome: *Was only really about as tall as a portable phone...O_O*  
  
Bakura: *steals back fire crackers from KK*  
  
KK: OY! T_T Gimmie those!  
  
Bakura: Um...no.  
  
Yami: Just give them back Bakura...O_o We don't want anything more broken.  
  
Bakura: But they were MINE in the first place! T__T  
  
KK: They were, I was, I should've. STOP LIVING IN THE PAST! O_O  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
KK: *Grabs them* T__T GET YOUR OWN! All that matters it that they're MINE!  
  
Bakura: Oh ya? *Starts to try and grab for them*  
  
KK: MIIINNNNNNNE!!!!! O_____O HIISSSSS!  
  
Bakura & Yami: O__O  
  
Yami: Now you've done it...  
  
KK: MINE! *Takes a deep breath* HHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
************ An hour later ************  
  
KK: SSSSSSSSSSSSSS-GASP!-SSSSSSSSSS-gasp-ssssss....@__@  
  
Bakura: See? That didn't take THAT long for it to stop.  
  
KK: *Takes another deep breath*  
  
Bakura: ((((O__O))) OKAY! OKAY! They're yours...  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Yami: Whew...O_O  
  
KK: LET'S BLOW UP ANOTHER GNOME!  
  
Bakura: OK! ^__^  
  
Yami: Fine...T_T  
  
KK & Bakura: *Tape Fire cracker to Mama gnome (Ok, so I know some of the names of the gnomes, what are you gonna do about it? T__T)*  
  
KK & Bakura: *Are about to go into the bushes until...*  
  
Door Of house: *Opens*  
  
KK: O____O! AHH! It's....  
  
~~*~~***********************************~~*~~  
  
KK: Who is it? dun Dun DUN! O_O  
  
Bakura: It's Liz...  
  
KK: No, maybe it's HOLSTEIN!  
  
Bakura: O_o Who's Holstein ??  
  
KK: T___T Here's my impression of her:  
  
LOOK AT ME! I SAY THINGS _RRREEEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYY_ HIGH PITCHED! SO HIGH THAT ALL THE WINDOWS SHATTER! O__O THAT'S WHY WE DON'T HAVE ANY WINDOWS AT OUR HOUSE!  
  
Yami: Is the house we're at have no windows?  
  
KK: Maybe...I don't know...O_O *turns to Reader still tied up in chair* Who do YOU think it should be? You could even say it's a person from Yu-Gi-Oh, or someone else.  
  
Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS! O_O no flames or WE will. BLOW UP YOUR HOUSE! O_O MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. JellO

KK: ^^ It's another chapter! w00t :D  
  
Yami: Make her STOP this madness! O_o  
  
KK: T__T I don't think so!  
  
Yami: You don't THINK period!  
  
KK: T____________T *Becomes agitated*  
  
Yami: O_o *Pokes KK* Pppookkkke...  
  
KK: *Is poked* O__o Ya...oh! That's reminds me! Before I start the chapter, I have a mini chapter! ^___^ It's called...  
  
**** YAMI AND THE JELL-O ****  
  
Yami: *Sees Jell-o*  
  
Jell-o: *Is red*  
  
Yami: *Pokes Jell-o*  
  
Jell-o: *Wiggle*  
  
Yami: O_o! *oke*  
  
Jell-o: *Wiggle*  
  
Yami: O___o *Poke* Ppppoookkkee....  
  
Jell-o: T__T I've had JUST about enough of this. *Bites Yami's finger*  
  
Yami: ((O__O)) OW! Hm... *Poke*  
  
Jell-o: T_______T Alright, that's it... *Gets up and starts chasing Yami around*  
  
Yami: O____O!! AHH! *Runs, with Jell-o right on his tail*  
  
**** END OF MINI CHAPTER ****  
  
KK: ^__^ Such a cute little mini chapter!  
  
Yami: O__o No it's not! I got BIT by a Jell-o creature!  
  
KK: T__T No you didn't, you ALMOST did.  
  
Yami: But I did...  
  
KK: O_o YOU LIE!  
  
Yami: But its true... O_O *shows red colored scar*  
  
**Psycho Movie Theme Plays**  
  
KK: ((((O_____O))) AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!! *runs away*  
  
Bakura: -___-U You just put Jell-o on your arm...  
  
Yami: I know! ^__^ But at least KK won't be back for a while...  
  
Bakura: But then who's gonna write the story...? O_O  
  
Yami: I don know... O__o  
  
~~*~~***********************~~*~~  
  
KK: ^^ there.... Sry it's so short... I haven't updated for a while... XD too bizay with other STOOF! O_O Like.. my... ESSAY! eevvvviiiilllll! *hits essay*  
  
Essay: ((O___O)) *is destoryed*  
  
KK: O_O wait.. NOOOO! I'll have to start all over again...! NOOOOOOOOOO! O______O *sob* 


	4. Lightsavers and Lifesavers and Weevil

Hello! KK's NOT dead! YIPPEE! ^__^  
  
Yami & Bakura: Darn... T.T  
  
KK: T___T I said Yip-_EE_!  
  
Bakura & Yami: ((O__O)) Yipee...  
  
KK: ^__^ Anygoo, I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update... @__@ School got in da way... then I was neva hyper enough to write stories... then-  
  
Bakura: NO MORE EXCUSES! O_O  
  
KK: V__V *cough* Well, I'm munching on FUDGE right now, so let's get it on! O_O  
  
P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! People like my work.. They like my work... ^__^ *gets award* I'd like to thank chocolate... WE DID IT MAN!  
  
Chocolate: *thumbs up* ^^  
  
And for reviewing, you all get fudge... CHOCOLATE fudge... O_O  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~******************************************************~*~  
  
KK: AAAAGGGHHHHHH!! It's...  
  
Person: *Is Weevil*  
  
Yami: ((((O__O)))) AGGGGGH! IT'S A MUNCHKIN FROM MUNCHKIN LAND!  
  
Weevil: I'M NOT A MUNCHKIN! T___T  
  
Yami: Yes you are... O_O  
  
Weevil: YOU'RE the munchkin... Pharaoh! T_T  
  
Yami: ((O__O)) I am..?  
  
KK: OOOO! OOOOOO! Can *I* be a munchkin?  
  
Bakura & Yami: No.  
  
KK: *Sniffle*  
  
Weevil: What the HELL are doing to those lawn gnomes?! T__T  
  
Bakura: Blowing them up!  
  
Weevil: BLOWING THEM _UP_?! T____T  
  
Bakura: Yes...? O_O  
  
Weevil: Oh, okay then! ^_^  
  
All but Weevil: ((O____O))  
  
Weevil: They're not mine anyways...  
  
KK: Then who's are they?  
  
Weevil: They own themselves.... O___O  
  
KK: (((((((O___O))))))) AGGGHHH! IT'S A HORROR MOVIE COME TO LIFE!!  
  
Movie Title: REVENGE OF THE GNOMES!  
  
Staring: KK, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, and... The harry old man that lives across the street and hands out candy to kids that pass by, but we don't see him for a while...  
  
Producers: Go away.  
  
Brought to You By: WHY DO YOU CARE?! O_O IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL MOVIE!!!  
  
Director: LEAVE ME AALLOOONNNEEE! O____O *shoots person*  
  
Person: X____X  
  
Announcer: *Is now homicidal*  
  
All: O__o *Inch away from homicidal announcer*  
  
Weevil: YOU'RE STANDING ON MY GRASS! T___T GET OFF MY GRASS!  
  
Bakura: What the hell? Your _GRASS_? o.O  
  
Weevil: Yes, my grass. NOT GET OFF OF IT!  
  
Grass: GRRRR! *starts eating Yami's shoes*  
  
Yami: ((O_O)) MY SHOES!  
  
Bakura: Hm... no.  
  
Weevil: *Pulls out bazooka* Get off, the grass... T__T  
  
Bakura: ((O_____O)) YOU CAN'T SHOOT ME WITHOUT SHOOTING THE CAT! *gets cat as shield*  
  
Cat: (((O_O)))  
  
KK: MY KITTY! NOOOOOOOO! *get's out light saver (as seen on Star Wars) and shoots Weevil*  
  
Weevil: X__X  
  
Yami: Kool... were did ya get the light saver...? O_O  
  
KK: Found it...  
  
~~*~~****SOME WHERE, IN A DISTANT UNIVERSE****~~*~~  
  
Dark Vader: Luke, I am your farther!  
  
Luke: O__O HOLLY CRAP! Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Dark Vader: Uh... stuff kept getting in the way...  
  
Luke: You could have sent me an e-mail... T.T  
  
Dark Vader: Yes... But I wanted it to be more personal... So I got you this card... *hands Luke card*  
  
Luke: *Reads it aloud* "Dear son, there are so many things to tell you and so little time- So I'm saving this time by just blasting you with my light saver..." O_O  
  
Dark Vader: I added the last part in! ^__^  
  
Luke: I noticed... -_-;  
  
Dark Vader: Now, I must do what the card says and blast you with my light saver.  
  
Luke: Not if *I* have anything to say about it! *Pulls out light saver*  
  
Dark Vader: Oh, you wanna play it like THAT eh? *Pulls out light saver*  
  
Dark Vader's Light saver: *Is a roll of candy life savers*  
  
Dark Vader: O_O! WHAT THE HELL?! NOOO! THOSE STUPID SERVANTS!  
  
Luke: O_o  
  
Dark Vader: I told them light saver! LIIGGGHHHTT SSSAAVVVEEERRR! T_____T  
  
Servant: Uh... Sir? We're out of light savers...  
  
Dark Vader: O_o But I was SURE there was ONE left...  
  
Servant: Er... someone took that one sir...  
  
Dark Vader: WHO?!  
  
(A/N: Agh! My hand is cramping! AGGGHHH! X___X)  
  
Servant: KK took it sir...  
  
Dark Vader: Hm... KK eh? I must meet this... KK... O_O *starts walking away*  
  
Luke: HEY! We're not done here! T_T  
  
Dark Servant: Oh shut up idiot... Don't you have collage to finish or something? Kitties to save from trees?  
  
Luke: ;__; I'm not an idiot... *Sniff*  
  
Dark Vader: *Sigh* You always WERE a sissy... O_O *walks away*  
  
~*~**** Back to the NORMA- *Cough* _WEIRD_ World we call... MERTH- I mean EARTH... O_O ****~*~  
  
KK: Yep... Found it...  
  
Bakura: Right...  
  
Weevil: X__x *twitch*  
  
Yami: Can we go home now...? O__O  
  
KK: NO!  
  
Yami: u.u  
  
Bakura: Let's blow up other things!  
  
KK: Okay! ^_^ Let's take a reviewer's idea... BLOWING UP ANZU'S STUFF!  
  
Yami & Bakura: YAY! ^__^  
  
KK: LET'S GO! I'll start... *Singing* WE'RE OFF THE SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! ^__^ *skips off* Come on! SING WITH ME!  
  
Bakura & Yami: Because... Because... of the wonderful things that he does... O_O  
  
~*~*****************************************~*~  
  
Only 5 pages, I am ashamed..... V_V Sorry, but my hand... SHE CRAMPS! X__X hope you liked the chapter... it sucked so... ya... O_O  
  
R&R Or I'll start babbling about Mozart... O_O  
  
Bakura: Yes, PLEASE review... I've heard her talk about Mozart! O__O IT'S EVIL! 


End file.
